prometheus_entertainmentfandomcom-20200213-history
Supporting Characters (Outbreak)
Outbreak Supporting Characters Introduced in Season 1 Major Recurring Characters '' Carter Campbell- a constant thorn in the side of the main characters, who eventually became a major ally, through the mutual need to escape, and then became closer to at least some of them. He has the power to see visions of others mutations and can manipulate them in various ways. He died in Season 2, but those events were undone. Luke Cooper- his prison name is 'Leviathan', for his massive size, and he gained the nickname 'Double Take', in reference to his powers. A suprisingly likable, immensely tall, half Scottish half Jamaican stooge of Campbell's, who becomes something of a close friend to Carter's rival, Zach. He has the ability to adapt to and become immune to different forms of damage, after being hurt the first time, and can adapt to environmental conditions and needs as well. Private David Chu- always known as Dave, this young man from Peckham, who often makes homage to his Korean ancestry, is the best friend of Adrian Harken. He gets the blood of the Apache Vampire into his system, and when angry, assumes the voice, personality, skillset and powers of the Vampire. Zach ends up being forced to attack Dave and unintentionally kills him. Bradley Stanford aka The Apache Vampire- a serial killer, so named for his penchant for scalping his victims and then tasting their blood. An important recurring villain who first demonstrated that mixing the blood of those with viral strains created new powers. He began with no powers, then gained the ability to grow in size, then shrank and projected bio-electricity. Upon death at the hands of Dave, his consciousness transferred into Dave's. The Spider- an actual spider that, like the Vampire, constantly altered its mutation due to ingestion of blood, though its limited regenerative capacity and immense size and toughness were its constant features. It also had a swarm of mutated, constantly growing babies. It eventually appears to have been killed by The Aliens. Ralph- at first, a devoted, friendly enough security guard who recieves the first mutation, giving him a massive black tongue and a thirst to burst the sharpened end through people's skin.He had small moments of clarity in between becoming a stalking creature driven by hunger. He is eventually taken down non-lethally, and then eaten by the Spider. Private Valorie Sully- the resident female of Harken's group of soldiers who ended up physically regressing into an more ape-like version of herself and attacking everyone around her. She ended up consuming the prison manager, Rice, and as a result became larger and stronger, and also able to turn back to human. It was shown in Quarantine that the aliens killed her after the prison break. Chief Warden Ronnie McKensie- the chief warden of the female detention facility who is in the male detention facility when it is brought into lockdown. She is the person who has the power swapping ability to begin with, and ends up with the ability to absorb and project energy, from Sully. She has a stutter, quite a temper and an antagonistic relationship with Michael McKeon. Evelyn Rice- the prison manager of the entirety of Crossmoor Prison. Despite her small size, she was very commanding and rather scary. She died when the roof was brought down by lightning. Though displaying no powers, it is implied she was infected, as consuming her dead flesh altered Sully further. Doctor Stephen Levan- the doctor in charge of the surgery in Crossmoor's male detention facility. He could disrupt the transfer of kinetic energy, causing people to either freeze in place or making seeming invsible barriers. He died trying to rescue Liam Lockhart from the spider horde. Liam Lockhart- a seven year old boy visiting his (unseen) grandfather in the prison with his father. He first has the feral mutation that gets switched with Sully, and gains his father's electrical manipulation mutation, which he has no control of, and ends up bringing down much of the prison roof with by subconsciously controlling the electrical storm outside, He is consumed by The Spider. Chaplain Reginald Hartley- an ex-military, highly jovial type who aids Jake in escaping the prison and survives into Quarantine. He has regenerative capabilities. Brendan Winters- one of two of the last surviving prison officers, who unlike his friend John McKeon, was utterly uncorrupt. He died after shooting John in the back of the head and then turning on Norman, has his own bullet bounced back into his face. His displayed no powers. ''Minor Characters Matthew Williams- a high-up prison officer who was incapacitated very quickly by the Apache Vampire and kept alive, but unfortunately killed when the prison roof collapsed. He had no powers. Jessica Irons- a feisty assistant chef in the prison kitchen, who manages to survive when several baby spiders raid the dining area, though she likely died when the prison exploded. She displayed no powers. Joe fancied her and came to rescue her, but when she wouldn't come, the cowardly Joe left her behind. Ming Xiu- even feistier than his protege, Jessica, he was the temperamental head chef, who together with Jess, created a barricade to hold off the spiders. He had no powers. John Hickerton- an old man who worked in the prison post room and had sonic manipulation powers. Maitland killed him in cold blood after declaring a witch hunt. Eva Raymond- the other postroom worker, also killed in Maitland's witch hunt, who could manipulate the air flow around her, Billy "Teeth" Ranson- a second floor prisoner who had his teeth sharpened as a tool of intimidation. Only showed briefly banding behind the Apache Vampire's attack on the guards, and shown to disappear from sight. Torsten Yansen- he joined the Apache Vampire's attack on the guards, but then decided to stay out of harm's way, encouraging the other survivors on his floor to remain with him. He had no powers. Richard Ramone- another second floor resident, a cowardly sort who has survived the prison's destruction into Quarantine, implying a mutation. Buffalo- the most distinct second floor resident, a massive black man with huge temper problems and a fixation on wanting to see his wife, indicating little intelligence. He also survived the prison's destruction and crossed into Quarantine. Carl Russo- Carter's other lackey, who had the ability to absorb an element of people's powers through touch. He was shot to death after phasing through the prison outer doors with Knuckles's power. Dwayne Leevy- a burly guard who displayed no powers and was incapacitated fighting Ralph and later eaten by The Spider. Arnold Rice- the son of the prison manager who briefly demonstrated some kind of sub-sonic control ability. He injured himself heavily against a detached rotor blade and was eventually eaten by the Spider where he lay. Private Robert Hutchins- the fourth member of Harken's team of soldiers. He briefly displayed an ability to see through the eyes of the spiders before he died trying to hold them off as the escapees ran into the sewer tunnel beneath the complex. Len Hartley- a low-level criminal in the canteen recruited by Carter, after being told how to control his power to shrink objects. He didn't last long, getting consumed by The Spider. Victor Lockhart- the father of Liam, who originally had the ability to control electricity, but ended up with the power swapping ability. He took Joe's power, desiring to find his son, only to end up in the belly of the beast with that power, as The Spider had already eaten his son. Season 2 Major Recurring Characters General Archibald Simms- after only a brief appearance in Season 1, he becomes the primary motivator of events in Season 2, weaponising Anderson's blood by giving it to a team of soldiers, and using Greg's blood as a weaponised cure. Simms wishes to control and understand the virus, and is rather bitter and angry after several of his soldiers get killed by the prison escapees. Warlow- one of the super-soldiers, and a primary antagonist. Warlow is something of a psychotic, and uses Anderson's power to turn into different inanimate materials. Murphy- another major antagonist of the super-soldiers, he is rather over-exxitable and drawn to anger, and prefers to assume bestial humanoid forms. Dock- another super-soldier, somewhat more controlled and cunning in the application of his shape-shifting. Timmons- another super-soldier, he spends most of the season looking like and sounding exactly like Simms. Gerald Whitehouse- Anderson's fellow surviving officer on the prison ferry boat. Very out-spoken, but not very smart, but physically impressive. He ends up turning himself into the military, but remains captured, unlike Anderson. He displays no powers himself, though his blood is infected, causing a mouse infected with it to burst into flames. Constable Owen McCarthy- the local constable of the village of Fallows End, shown to be somewhat bumbling, though well meaning, and also very fat and unfit. He displays the ability to spit acid. Inspector Theresa McKensie- unnamed in this season, the sister of Ronnie McKensie, who plays a larger role in Quarantine, though in this season, it is implied that she has some form of precognitive mutation. She tries and fails to stop Ben Harrison, suspecting that he is responsible for murder (which he is.) Doctor Iman Shakur- one of the doctors at St Dunbars hospital in Thurso who discovers Norman's life threatening injuries, and also sees Norman and Joe's powers firsthand. He realises that he can notice the most minor of details that others cannot, including diagnosing Joe with radiation poisoning on sight. His power is quoted to be 'really perceptive, apparently.' Minor Characters Gregory Troy- a survivor and seaman from the prison boat, a nervous young man immune to the virus, who, after military capture, has his blood used as a weapon against the infected. Captain Alfred Stenson- the captain of the ferry boat, unfortunately killed when Norman drops eight helicopters into the water around it. He managed to sail the boat through the storm almost miraculously. Riley O'nion- also known as Onion, this burly man did the heavy lifting aboard the ferry boat. He is severed in half by a rotor blade. Tracey Lines- the boat's engineer, who died along with the majority of her comrades. Connor- Hamish's best friend in the village, killed by Ben Harrison with a grenade as he tries and fails to steal Connor's car. Patsy- Connor's bereaved wife.